Peeping Harry
by bighairydude
Summary: Scared strait.


I am going to die. Was all Harry could think as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him transform into a demon. Red scales, horns, cloven feet. He knew he was going to die.

Harry had received his invisibility cloak at Christmas. At first he was using the cloak by wondering, the halls of Hogwarts at night looking for hidden passageways. After finding the mirror of Erised he spent much of his time staring at his dead parents in a mirror. Now he has finally found a good use for the cloak.

His caped adventures started innocently enough. He was standing in the halls one night waiting for Filch and his damn cat to walk away when he heard what sounded like a very soft moan coming from a broom closet just across from his hiding spot. After filch left he shuffled over to the closet and peered in through a crack between the door and the jamb. What he saw made the girly magazines that Seamus had pale.

There in front of him was what looked like an upper year Ravenclaw bouncing up and down on some lucky bloke. Her robe was down around her waist with her shirt undone and her bra pulled underneath her ample bosom. With each bounce she made on the lucky guy her breasts bounced so far down they looked like they might snap off before being propelled back up to start the cycle again. Harry was mesmerized. He could not take his eyes off the couple, as they moaned and groaned, gyrated and bounced. All too quickly it came to an end, as Professor McGonagall came shuffleing down the hallway pulling a robe around her. Before Harry realized she was there McGonagall sent off a spell at the door causing it to slam open, pinning him against the wall. Unable to move, Harry was stuck between the door and the castle wall hoping that his nose was not broken and trying not to make a sound as blood started to run down his face. For Harry the worst part was not the pain in his nose, Dudley had given him enough bloody noses, but that he could not see the Reavenclaw girl dressing.

He was stuck there for several minutes as McGonagall berated the upper year Hufflepuff boy before sending him off to his dorm with two weeks detention. McGonagall then grabbed the upper arm of the Ravenclaw and took her to Madam Pomfrey, "just to make sure." Harry was not sure what they were making sure about but he wished he could go to the infirmary as well, both to get his nose fixed and maybe to get another glimpse of the Ravencalw girl. Harry decided it was safer to take his cloak back to the dorm and then make his way to the infirmary claiming he tripped in the night and fell. If he was lucky, fat chance of that, the girl would still be there.

His quick fix in the infirmary did not yield any more glimpses of the Ravenclaw girl. As he sat there getting fixed up by Madam Pomfrey realization set in, he found the best use of the cloak yet.

As the days passed Harry tried peeping on all of the girls he came across. As a Gryffindor he started his peeping in his own dorm. He thought he would follow Pavarti up to the girls dorm one night, just to look around. Little did Harry know that the steps would slide out from under him. Most of the heads in the common room looked up as an alarm blarred only to see Pavarti sliding down the steps. What they could not see was Harry falling face first into the steps breaking his nose again and then trying to get out of Pavarti's way at the bottom of the steps.

A quick trip to Madam Pomfrey to fix his nose again turned into an overnight stay. The healer was worried about his balance saying that "falling face first twice for a first year in the span of a week was uncommon."

Pomfrey healed his nose and performed several tests on him to ensuring that his neurological systems were working. She found no explanation for his falls but gave him some potions for his "lack of weight and poor muscle mass." She explained that the potion for his muscle mass would need to be accompanied by as much food as he could eat over the next two weeks and even gave him an excuse to eat after hours. She summoned a house elf, which for Harry was a shock, and gave instructions to Harry how often he should eat.

Interestingly that night Harry noticed that several girls were ushered into the medical wing by various teachers. Was there some kind of flu going around Hogwarts. He could hear Pomfrey talking to McGonagall saying it was always busy just after the holidays, "hormones, and all."Harry did not know what they were talking about but just filled the information away.

As the days passed, Harry would wonder the halls looking for occupied broom closets. He hoped to find the same Ravenclaw girl again but yet has not been that lucky.

After Quidditch practice one day Harry followed his chasers into the girls side of the locker-room. This was an eye opening experience. He was worried at first that there might be a trap similar to the girls dorm back in the tower but there was none.

All three girls would strip and shower. The problem was that as the steam would build up it would start to stick to the cloak. A couple of times as he got close to the shower the girls would start to throw hexes thinking that someone was there under a disaloosement charm, whatever that was.

Trying to be safer, he would spend time in the common room just peeping on girls working on school work. Peeking under skirts while they sat at desks. He would climb under the desks to peek but often this just led to trouble as others would come to the table and he would have to scurry away.

After wondering the school, he finally hit the jackpot. He was walking down a hallway on the fifth floor when a six-year female Gryffindor prefect came walking up carrying her bath supplies. She was talking to a friend when they stopped at a door in the hall. The prefect whispered a password that Harry did not hear and the two girls shuffled in. Harry tried to get in the door without disturbing it but was unsuccessful. With nothing much to do Harry thought he would just sit outside the door and wait until the Girls left. After fifteen minutes he was wondering what they could be doing. After an hour he was not sure that he cared. At an hour and fifteen he was getting up to leave when the door opened and the two girls came out the door and started back to Gryffindor tower.

This time Harry was ready for the door and slipped in unnoticed. What he saw seemed perfect. In the middle of the room was a large tub with the most controls, knobs, and spouts he had ever seen on a tub. The tub was so large it even had a diving board. The best part was there were many places that he could stand and be out of the way while he watched the girls. Feeling as if he had a successful day Harry left vowing to try again.

Harry was having a hard time containing his eagerness as the days classes went on. He figured most would want the bathroom at night. He was not sure who could use the bathroom but hoped that the Ravenclaw that he saw would come back.

After dinner, Harry snuck back to the hall and waited near the bathroom door. It did not take long for an older looking Hufflepuff to come walking down the hall. Harry moved as quietly as he could next to the door as the girl said "Oak Leaves" and the door opened. As he was about to walk through the door he saw the girl flick her wand at the entrance. He never did hear what the incantation was but she didn't seem to slow down.

Harry went to one of the cubbyholes along the far side of the tub and sat down trying to be out of the way, as the girl went to a bench and set down her supplies. As the girl slowly stripped out of her clothes, Harry was getting more and more anxious. The girl was finally down to her knickers when she wondered around the tub looking at the various knobs. Right in front of Harry, she bent at the waist to turn a particular gold knob that immediately caused water and bubbles to come cascading out of a rather large tap. The view was just wonderful as far as harry was concerned. Large breasts hung down from the petite girls frame as she was bent over. Her knickers riding up into the crack of her ass. Harry knew what he would be doing for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. As the pool quickly filled, the tap turned off on its own as the girl went back to the bench and removed the remaining article of her clothing.

Harry sat mesmerized as the girl walked to the side of the pool that had the steps. She seemed to stretch and Harry could see something happening. First the girl's hair started to shorten, almost like being retracted into her head. At the same time, her skin started to take on a deep blood red color. Her breasts enlarged and what looked like horns started to sprout out of the top of her head. With a grunt, the girls knees turned backwards and he noticed that her feet retraced into hoofs. When he looked back he noticed that the nice heart shaped face of the petite girl was gone and what looked like a demon was all that was left. When it looked like the transformation was complete he noticed that her skin, once flawless, was now scaled like the skin of a snake.

With her first step into the pool he noticed it looked like steam was coming off of where her skin touched the water. With each step that she, it, took he could feel it was time to run. He knew that if he stood there she would kill him. With the next step the girl spoke, "If you have seen enough you can go now" as she seemed to look right at him she added, "or you could stay?"

With that, Harry ran for all he was worth to the door. Yanking on the handle and turning down the hall. As he was running away, he thought he heard a laugh coming from the bathroom.

Maybe his idea on how to use the cloak was not the best after all, two broken noses, and almost being killed by a demon. Well back to just wondering the halls at least Mrs. Norris wouldn't kill him.


End file.
